


I Live For Every Time We Overlap

by GwenTheTribble



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot, that look at the end of dofp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:24:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenTheTribble/pseuds/GwenTheTribble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They could have fallen in love, if not for everything.  <br/>If they had been a little older.  Her a little more patient.  Him a lot bolder.  If Cuba never happened.  If they hadn't been mutants.  If the world moved a little slower, or perhaps much faster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Live For Every Time We Overlap

**Author's Note:**

> italics is raven bold is hank

Their eyes met across the destroyed white house lawn.  Blue to yellow.

_I could have loved you once._

**It's alright that you don't. It's the same for me.**

_I'm sorry that we were like the hands of a clock._

**Me too.  I'm sorry for all that i said. I was young and stupid.**

_I know you were.  I think i was too.  It's alright._

**You could come back.  I would call you what ever you wanted.**

_I might.  But there's some stuff i have to do first._

**Please don't kill anyone publicly.**

_I won't.  Charles already showed me what he saw in Logan's head._

**Be careful.**

_Be proud._

**I guess we've both just given each other hard to follow order.**

_Thank you for looking after him._

**What else was i going to do?**

_I don't know. Thanks anyway._

**I'm sorry i don't love you like i could have.  I'm sorry it's too late for that.**

_I'm sorry we never got to find out what it was like to love each other._

**I'm sorry your leaving.**

_I'll come back.  I have to go now._

**Goodbye.**

_Goodbye._

And then she limped away, and they both felt free. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Named for the poem What the Hour Hand Said to the Minute Hand by Megan Falley


End file.
